


We'll Never Speak of This

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Michael and his team were injured on a job they don't want to go into more detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Speak of This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrbanAmazon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanAmazon/gifts).



> I was inspired by one of the lines in your letter, UrbanAmazon, and I decided to write you this ficlet. Happy holidays!

When spies go into the field, chances are likely that one of them might get injured. It's rarer, of course, to have your whole team suffer the same injury at around the same time. In those cases, it's best to have someone who's not in the line of fire rescue you. That's what happened on this particular job. Sam, Fi, and I ended up getting bruises on a specific part of our bodies I don't want to specify. I ended up calling my mom to pick us up and take us back to her house.

"We're going to need an inflatable swimming pool, some ice, and yogurt tubes, Mom," I told her in the car.

"Why on earth do you need all that, Michael?"

"We've got some pretty nasty injuries, Maddie," Sam said to my mom, "and we can't move until the swelling goes down."

"And the injuries are _embarrassing, _" Fi whispered.__

__"That doesn't explain why you need yogurt tubes," my mom said._ _

__"We like yogurt, but we're too weak to lift spoons to our mouths," I said. Sam and Fi nodded in agreement._ _

__

__My mother was annoyed when she dug out three beach chairs and a dusty and dirty inflatable swimming pool in her garage. All four items were relics of a time when my father was alive and I was going though an awful childhood. Whenever my family and I went to Miami Beach, we'd always bring those beach chairs. That didn't mean our trips to Miami Beach were happy. As for the swimming pool, my brother and I used to swim in it before I started going through puberty. Sam, Fi, and I didn't mind sitting in the dusty beach chairs. But she glared at us while she dusted and cleaned the pool off. Then we had to wait until she came back from the grocery store with enough ice to fill the pool and our yogurt tubes._ _

__

__Once Fi was in the ice-filled inflatable swimming pool, my mom handed her a yogurt tube. "You still don't want to tell me what happened to you?" she asked us._ _

__We all shook our heads as we ate the yogurt._ _

__My mom sighed and shook her head. "I'm going back in for my cigarettes. Don't let the neighborhood kids catch you like this."_ _


End file.
